Finding a Name
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: Captain Phasma is the most dedicated Stormtrooper to ever serve under Kylo Ren, but what happens when she is tasked with straightening out the most Undedicated Trooper? Soon Phasma will be given a chance to be part of a change bigger than she ever dreamed...oh and that other trooper tags along for drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first Star Wars fic (Not fic in general) I've written FNAF fics before, the time frame is two months after Starkiller Base was blow to hell. I hope you like it the chapters will be longer (Look at my story Of Bunnies and Night Guards 2: Shadow of Fear for an idea of the length) So read and review;)**

Ugh this cell is uncomfortable" I rolled over on my side and looked at the wall.

I was in one of the Star-destroyer "Infiltrations" cells, why am I here? Easy I gave Phasma a good sized dent in her helmet!

Who am I?

Also easy I'm a storm trooper who doesn't want to die for a cause he doesn't believe in, and I am searching for a name...that not good enough for you? Ok how about this...

 _ **Three Weeks earlier**_

 _ ***? POV***_

Kilo Ren paced the conference room muttering under his breath "What was that number...B-312 I think...yes that's it..."

He stopped pacing and turned to the only other person in the room General Hucks "General return to the bridge I must speak to the Captain alone" Hucks nodded and left the room, the door slammed behind him.

Kilo turned to me "Phasma there is a storm trooper who is joining your unit...not your active unit...your personal unit" I nodded my personal unit was for troopers who needed discipline and a extremely strict commander "Yes sir where do I collect him?"

 _ ***Nobodys POV***_

I stepped off the transport ship that had brought me aboard the Infiltrator and removed my helmet with a loud sigh "Ugh, this thing is thee singular dumbest piece of crap the First Order could have made standard issue"

it was then after yawning I spotted my new boss Captain Phasma walking up behind me "OI you my new boss?"

She stopped walking about five inches from me "Whoa girl I know this is your whole intimation thing but GOD your armor smells disgusting!"

She looked down at herself then back at me "Made you look" I sniggered before turning on my heel and pulling a marker from my belt.

I looked at my left arm, it was covered in crossed off names ranging from Bob and Thomas to Durbingrfrendolphin it took me a moment but I found the name I was looking for and crossed off "Lukas".

Phasma grabbed my shoulder and spun me around "Listen to me trooper I control you! You do not talk or move or even brea-"

I yawned in her face "Permission to eff off?" I asked grinning...that was when she knocked me out.

 **If you get the Halo reference...sweet. Hope you liked it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so...HAI here's a chapter, I'm going on a schedule of sorts but I have no clue if it will last...ok read on ;)**

I woke to a pounding head ache and a bad attitude, I was in a barracks.

Storm Trooper barracks were sparse, there were four bunks in a square indented into the wall.

Under each cot was a locker that held all the troopers personal effects save those he needs on active duty.

His armor, blaster, etc were on the opposite wall on shelves, in the center of the room was a small table with four chairs for the troopers to relax when not on duty.

I slid off my bunk on the bottom left and stood.

After stretching and cracking my back the door opened and three troopers walked in "Well look at this" a tall male trooper chuckled,

another female trooper pointed at my armor "You better get that on Phasma is making inspections and you don't want to have to clean the bathrooms do you?"

The last trooper, also a male, took off his helmet he was vary pale with blue eyes and no hair "Yeah she's a cruel one, but she straightened us out"

I climbed back on my bunk and mumbled "What ever that stupid tin can couldn't break me if she tried" then I heard her voice

"B-312 what are you doing?"

I sat up and rolled my eyes "Holding down my bunk, it's tried to float away twice now...want a sign?"

my bunk mates all stepped back as Phasma thundered "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO TO THE ORDER, IF I HAD MY WAY YOU WOULD BE TOSSED INTO SPACE WITH ENOUGH OXYGEN TO KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR A FEW MINUTES"

I glared at her "That fate would be better than fighting for a leader who doesn't care if I live or die Phasma!"

My bunk mates backed away even further "Permission to be dismissed Captain?" The bald one asked

"No" Phasma pointed at me "Grab him, we shall see what Lord Ren has to say about him" they nodded and approached me confidently...that was a mistake.

Before the first one had gotten within three feet of me I launched myself at them with a shout.

I downed the woman by landing on top of her next I delivered a thunderous punch to the bald troopers groin, he crumpled to the ground and I deflected a punch from the final trooper so it hit he back of his neck, downing him.

Now it was only two the armored man and me...unfortunately for him I was next to one of the chairs...

 **KRANG**

He dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Phasma looked at the fallen troopers with disgust and I pointed at her triumphantly "THERE IT IS! You don't care! Even if I were to kill all of them you wouldn't care! How can you ever hope to win, if your troopers don't respect you or feel any loyalty to you!?"

She tilted her head "Explain yourself..."

I smiled "Look, what you think you see when you give an order and it is obeyed is loyalty right? Well you're wrong! What you see if fear of repercussions"

she chuckled "So? Fear always works"

I shook my head "Nope I'm a prime example, I'm not afraid of you or Kilo Ren or anyone really"

Phasma's gaze seemed to soften (hard to tell when she has a mask)

"Also what do you think would happen if you were shot and bleeding out on a battlefield with the only cover being twenty feet away. What would one of your troopers do if they saw you like that? They'd leave you to die"

she paused for a moment "Well...you are very...interesting B312...but I still need to punish you for...well...everything, so how are your cleaning skills?"

...crap

 **B312 is in deep dodo...pun intended! Anyway this may seem rushed but I need to get the story rolling somehow. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review, as always See you on the flip side and...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story I think...enjoy**

 _ **Day Two**_

Cleaning the bathroom for my unit should be a punishment...but I had fun!

I made a game of sorts out of it, there were thirty stalls (Cuz bathroom arraignments are the same universally) and ten sinks and I had a box of cleaning supplies.

I started on the sinks, no bathroom has ever be subject to the scrubbing I gave this one...the sinks were glistening and shiny enough I could see my reflection in them as were the faucets.

Next I attacked the toilets timing myself on each one, about twenty minutes later I tossed my hands up after beating my record for the fifth time "One minute and three seconds...I should get a prize" next was the floors.

I decided to not use the mop normally and instead I sprayed the floors with cleaner to make it slick then I picked up two mops and skated across the room cleaning as I went.

When I was done the room looked brand new! Needless to say I was happy with my work.

I packed up the cleaning cart I had been given at the beginning of this escapade and skipped off pushing it ahead.

In hindsight skipping was the wrong way for a storm trooper to walk, I got about a hundred stink eyes from officers and troopers.

But I don't care! For years I tried to obey the rules and regulations of the Order but I just can't, I'm a loose cannon, a lone wolf, a do it yourself, a hey-give-me-that-I'm-better-at-it, and I just want to enjoy my life.

So I skipped on happily.

After delivering the cart to maintenance I realized I was totally lost...crud...so I began wandering around humming a song I was making up.

 _Feel like the world don't love you?_  
 _They only want to push you away?_  
 _Some days people don't see you_  
 _You feel like you're in the way_

I ended up walking into a small mess hall with a hand full of troopers sitting and eating.

 _Today you feel like everyone hates, pointing their fingers looking at your mistakes_  
 _You do good they want great, no matter what you give they still want to take_

The troopers started to notice me as I started to do a little dance.

 _Give your love they throw it right back_  
 _Give your heart they go on attack_  
 _When there's nothing left for you, the only thing that you can do_  
 _Is Say_

I took a deep breath then shouted

 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Fight like a Warrior_  
 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Live like a Warrior_

A few of the troopers were tapping and clapping to the tune, while a few others were watching me curiously

 _There's somethings you should let go_  
 _Their only gona pull you down_  
 _Just like weights on you shoulder_  
 _their only gona make you drown_  
 _We all swing high, we all swing low_  
 _We all got secrets people don't know_  
 _We all got dreams we can't let go_  
 _We wana be brave, don't be afraid no_

This time several troopers joined in

 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Fight like a Warrior_  
 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Live like a Warrior_

The troopers waved and clapped after me as I skipped off down the hall still as lost as can be. It took me a few minutes to think up another verse

 _If your heart is to heavy_  
 _From thing you've carried a long time_  
 _You been up you been down_  
 _Tired and you don't know why_  
 _But you never gona go back_  
 _You only live one life_  
 _Let go let go let go_  
 _Let go let go let go_

Finally I spotted a familiar face er helmet, it was the female in my unit, we had made up pretty fast after she woke and now we were getting along fairly well.

She was carrying a metal container that had "Live Ammunition" across the front

"Hey, you need help?" She shook her head

"What you think I can't handle this cause I'm a girl?" She acted upset but the hint of humor in her voice gave it away.

I smiled at her having seen her face when I last talked to her "No no no it's not cause you're a girl...it's cause you're black"

instead of exploding with anger (like some would) she chuckled "Whatever short white and ugly"

I sniggered "Oh shots fired, anyway as you need no help you can help me!"

She set the box down "Sure"

I tossed my hands up "I'm lost"

she laughed "Aww don't worry it happens to everyone, I'll tell you but first have you completed your assignment? I don't want to get in trouble as I don't have your...natural...er"

I twirled around "The word you're looking for is unputdownability"

she nodded "Yeah that"

I nodded "Yup who knew cleaning could be fun"

she lifted the box again "I didn't, the barracks is close just take the fifth left then take the elevator to level one hundred twenty three and our room is the twentieth on your right"

I knocked the side of my helmet "That's a lot of numbers but okey I think I got it"

she walked off "I'll see you later then B312" I winced slightly as she said the number "Bye H428"

I trotted off mumbling

 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Fight like a Warrior_  
 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Live like a Warrior_  
 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Fight like a Warrior_  
 _Today today live like I wana_  
 _Let yesterday burn and throw in a fire in a fire in a fire_  
 _Live like a Warrior_

 **I watched Annie then wrote this chapter, why did I do that? Cause I'm the author and you're not! The song I used is called "Live Like a Warrior" composed and preformed by Matisyahu in their album "Spark Seeker" its a very good song with a toe-tapping beat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm alive, I was just sick but I'm back :(**

Eighteen...nineteen...twenty! I opened the door to my bunk and switched on the lights only to back up and shut the door again because the bald man was inside with another female trooper having a private moment.

 _ **(Heads out of gutter! They were kissing -_-)**_

The door opened and a very flustered female trooper dodged around me and down the hall, but not before I read her number on the side of her helmet "C958"

I walked in to be confronted by the bald trooper "Don't tell anyone...please" he begged as

I shut the door "What are you talking about? I just got here two seconds ago and saw you sitting on you bunk"

he cracked a smile "Thank you B31-"

I cut him off "Call me Six"

he raised an eyebrow "Why?"

I spat "Cause I hate being just a friggen number! I right? Well 3x1x2 is six and 3+1+2 is six so call me Six, until I find a permanent name"

he shook his head "Weren't you raised by the Order?"

I snarled "So what! They gave me a fricken NUMBER! So screw them I'll call myself what ever I want!"

He pointed to the scribbled out names on my arm "What is that?"

I pulled it off and tossed it to him "Every time I think I've found a sense of belonging I name myself...every time I'm tossed away I revert to Six"

I slumped to the floor "I hate this life..."

He shrugged "Well you can't leave so you have to deal with it"

I balled up and growled "I am only alive...because...I've got a mission..."

He put his helmet on "We all have a mission, to serve the Order!"

With that gem of wisdom he left and I tore me helmet off and bashed it on the floor.

With each strike I growled out my mission "I will find it! I WILL FIND IT! I WILL FIND IT" after several blows I smashed the visor and broke the helmet in two.

 **I'll update more soon! Byeee for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M NOT DEAD**

 _ **Day 5**_

The next two days passed uneventfully full of boring tasks and Phasma ordering me around.

I was about ready to bust her head in as she seemed to be angry that I had curbed her wrath with quick words the other day.

So I asked H428 if there was a place to beat the crap out of something, she pointed me to the gym.

It was not a normal gym it was more of an arena were the troopers could train in combat against each other.

It was a large room with a huge mat in the center, on the mat were about fifteen troopers each fighting.

As soon as I arrived I removed my armor and wrapped my hands in strips of cloth I had brought.

The Bald trooper was with me and he shook his head "You'll want your armor Six or the others will beat you to a pulp or worse Phasma might fight you"

I walk onto the mat with a scoff "I hope she tries"

it seemed the troopers were fond of beating up the new guy as the moment I stepped on the fighting stopped and they all came towards me "Hello green horn ready for your initiation" one of them smirked.

I pointed at him "Just for that I'm going to break your nose" they laughed like school bullies...I hate bullies

"You had better call Phasma down here cause she would enjoy seeing you get your ass kicked" another yelled.

Unfortunately for him he was within jumping distance...I cannoned into him sending him sprawling.

The next two tried to grabbed my arms but I don't fight fare!

I mule kicked one in the groin and put the other in an arm bar before smashing him to the mat.

Then they all rushed in, I punched one on the jaw stunning him and swept the legs out from under another.

One grabbed me from behind in a full Nelson but I stepped behind his legs and tossed him to the floor.

Next I got two for one with a destructive crescent kick, then I hip tossed another on top of two others.

Now there were only four left I sniggered "Watch this, I'm going to knock out two of you and the other two are going to run" before they could taunt I side kicked the nearest one in the gut then downed him with a punch to the temple.

Last was the leader whom I had threatened earlier he came at me with a hook punch to the jaw but I stepped back and nailed him with a hook kick, he fell to the floor and on the way down I side kicked his face breaking his nose, after that he collapsed out like a light.

As I predicted the last two troopers back away and ran off the mat.

I dusted my hands off and grumbled "I need a real fight..." That's when I heard Phasma's voice behind me

"You can fight...but lets see what you can really do"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just realizing how cheesy this is...AUGH THE CHEESE IS EVERYWHERE! Anyway I'm going to start actually** ** _writing_** **soon XD**

 **TheSyndicateWolf: HE IS GONA HAVE A BAD TIME!**

 **PerfectPlaysYT: *checks pulse* OH GOD NO! I'M ALIVE IN TRUMPS AMERICA! PLEASE KILL ME TOMMOROW AHHHHHHHHHH**

I turned to my new opponent and growled "I hope you last longer that those idiots" she tossed her cape aside and remover her armor.

She was blond with fair skin and icy blue eyes, she was dressed in a black tanktop and pants.

She had short hair that was tied in a ponytail, all in all she was quite attractive.

Phasma wrapped her hands in cloth and faced me "Now the playing field is even"

I nodded "Ready?" She just nodded and we began.

The fight was quick and decisive I blocked her strike to my gut and countered with a jab followed by a hook.

She ducked my hook and delivered two uppercuts to my side, I cursed and faced her again.

This time she came at me...thank goodness she hadn't seen me down my last opponent.

As she moved in I delivered a side kick to her gut causing her to stumble back, I quickly followed with a leg sweep knocking her to the ground.

She laid flat out groaning in pain.

I held out a hand and she took it, she got up and nodded "Good fight, I finally have some one who can really fight"

I grinned "You're not too bad Phasma" we walked off the mat and she turned to me "Report to my quarters tomorrow at 0300 sharp"

I nodded and strolled off to collect my armor.

 **I'm also going to update faster :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I took some time and wrote ahead a bit :)**

 **PerectPlaysYT: *Explodes with glee***

 **Wolf: (⊙◞౪◟⊙** **)**

 **Lemonice: HARRY POTTER REFRANCE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

I turned to my new opponent and growled "I hope you last longer that those idiots" she tossed her cape aside and remover her armor.

She was blond with fair skin and icy blue eyes, he outfit was a black tanktop and pants.

She had short hair that was tied in a ponytail, all in all she was quite attractive.

Phasma wrapped her hands in cloth and faced me "Now the playing field is even"

I nodded "Ready?" She just nodded and we engaged.

The fight was quick and decisive I blocked her strike to my gut and countered with a jab followed by a hook.

She ducked my hook and delivered two uppercuts to my side, I cursed and faced her again.

This time she came at me...thank goodness she hadn't seen me down my last opponent.

As she moved in I delivered a side kick to her gut causing her to stumble back, I quickly followed with a leg sweep knocking her to the ground.

She laid flat out groaning in pain.

I held out a hand and she took it, she got up and nodded "Good fight, I wasn't expecting much of a attack"

I grinned "You're not too bad Phasma" we walked off the mat and she turned to me "Report to my quarters tomorrow at 0300 sharp"

I nodded and strolled off to collect my armor.

 **100% aware it's short but...I have more stocked up** **ʅ(◔౪◔** **) ʃ**


	8. Chapter 8

**No reviews to read atm...I guess I should update it more...naaaaaaaah**

 _ **Day 6**_

As ordered I knocked on Phasma's door at 0300 the captains quarters was at the top level of the barracks and it was twice the size of a normal bunk.

The door opened and I walked in and looked around, there was one bed on the far side of the room this was an actual bed and not a cot.

A table with seating for two was against the right wall and there was a curtained off area most likely used for changing, bathing, etc as I had never seen Phasma anywhere near the showers...

and there was the sound of water running.

Her armor was on a shelf close to the curtain all save her helmet the water turned off and the curtain was pulled aside.

Phasma walk out from behind the curtain holding her helmet, it was shining as though it had just been polished

"Clean armor is functional armor B312" she said placing the helmet on the shelf.

She turned to me and gestured to the table "Sit, we need to talk" I sat and pulled off my helmet, she sat down opposite to me and pointed at the helm "That's new...where's the other one?"

I shrugged "Wherever they put the helmets that-"

"Brake in two"

I locked eyes with her "It happens"

she glared at me "Oh no Stormtrooper helmets don't just break B312"

I winced "Don't call me that"

she raised an eyebrow "I am your commanding officer and I'll call you what I want B312"

the look I gave her should have vaporized her "That's not my name"

she retuned the glair "It's the name the Order gave you therefore you are B31-"

I stood toppling my chair "News flash Phasma I. Don't. Care"

she chuckled "You really aren't scared of me are you?"

I shook my head "No there's only one thing I fear"

"And what is that?" she asked

"Never belonging"

"Explain"

"You first"

"What?"

"Why am I not dead? I've heard about you, you're the most cruel and dangerous trooper in the Order and you seem to be...unfocused"

she looked as though she wanted to say something but instead she stood up "Go"

I crossed my arms "Why did you want me here?"

She shook her head "Forget it and leave"

I looked her in the eye but she turned away "Phasma...why me?" She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out.

I took her hand "Phasma..."

She faced me "You're...different...you want to leave...and...and so do I"

I smiled "Phasma you want to defect!"

She looked scared "Don't tell anyone or you're dead!"

"I'll never tell anyone under one condition"

she nodded "Anything"

I grinned "There's two certain someone's who just might join our cause...neither of them will know who you are ok?"

"Deal"

 **Okay stuff is gona actually be happening soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait I'll update twice today!**

Day 7

"Yes!" H428 nodded eagerly "I think whoever your friend is has organized us meeting here!"

I had just given her the choice of joining Phasma in escaping and well...she agreed.

I nodded "Perhaps although I don't see how they could have done that"

H428 put on her helmet "What's the plan?"

I shook my head "Just listen for the code word, on then wavelength I've given you" she nodded and tuned the transmitter in her helmet.

The door to our bunk opened and C958 walked in with D275 (Bald guy) they stopped dead as soon as they saw us D275 looked at us both "Um hi Six you wanted to see us?"

I nodded then explained

 ***1 explanation later***

"Look you two will never be together as long as you're here ok?" They nodded having already known this "Ok basically H428 and I are leaving for good with a contacts help"

C958 embraced D275 "This needs no thought, we're going!" He nodded firmly.

Now all I needed to set the ball rolling was to meet Phasma in the only rooms with no cameras...the brig.

The plan was I would attack her and get locked up, she would preform the interrogation and slip me a key card to her and Kylo Rens personal hanger and a thermal detonator for blowing out the wall.

Then she would enter the hanger under the pretext of cleaning her ship (Thank goodness she never let anyone touch her ship) unlike normal TIE fighters Phasma's ship was more like a shuttle with enough space for ten troopers.

From her ship she would direct the others to the hanger door and I would meet them there and let us in.

Them we would make our escape.

All I had to do was knock out Phasma as she made her weekly inspection, thank goodness our other bunk mate was in the med bay with a fever of sorts.

As soon as Phasma walk in the room...KRANG I nailed her with a chair denting her helmet rather well.

Then as I had told my new allies they jumped me and cuffed me.

Ten minutes later I was in this cell waiting for Phasma.

 **Again I'm sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm still not dead**

The door to my cell opened and Phasma walked in still in that dented helmet, the door slammed shut and I stood, she gave me the card and bomb.

Then she took off her helmet and sighed "Six...if we fail...I want to...forget it!" She took a deep breath.

Then took mine away by kissing me.

I...I didn't know what to think...from the moment I saw her with no armor I was smitten by the beauty that came to her so naturally.

It was at this moment I knew where I belonged, right here in her arms and her in mine.

We separated and she put her helmet on and left with out a word.

I waited two minutes just grinning like a demented toad then planted the bomb on the wall to the right of the door.

This bomb was not to powerful making only a hole large enough for a person to fit.

Phasma had put me in this cell because it was next to the vent to the trash compactor.

The bomb went off with a bang no louder than a laser blast, I crawled through the hole it made and slid down the shaft right into the compactor.

The smell was...vile, I opened the compactors access hatch and darted across the hall.

Phasma's hanger was only a hundred feet down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me so I hide against the wall.

My followers walked past me, it was H428 and entourage.

I stepped out infront of them and made a shushing motion.

They followed me to the hanger door and I swiped the card, as planned Phasma was right at the door and before anyone could react I knocked her helmet clean off with a hook.

She dropped like a log and I pointed at her "D275 grab her we can use her as a hostage or a bargaining chip" he tossed her over his shoulder and we ran to her ship, in no time we were all boarded.

H428 sat at the controls "I can fly this thing, I've seen her do it" I shook my head and walked over to Phasma "She'll fly us"

I took a small pill from her belt and slipped it in her mouth.

She immediately woke and my friends all pointed their blisters at her as I helped Phasma up from where D275 had set her down "Meet my contact" they all looked at me stunned as Phasma shoved past them and started the ship

"Phasma!?" H428 gasped,

Phasma nodded "Yes...me" she reached under her seat and picked up a shiny new helmet then she opened the hanger doors.

As soon as we took off we got a transmission from the Star Destroyer "Captain Phasma what is you take off code?"

"One six five three twenty-eight"

"Affirmative" Phasma started the lightspeed and just like that we were gone!

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**


End file.
